Whenever it is necessary to close an incision or a wound, whether at the completion of a surgical procedure or to repair accidental damage, it is becoming more and more common for the attending surgeon to choose to use metal skin clips or staples instead of thread sutures. This has become true with the development of stapling devices, or skin clip appliers, particularly suited for surgical use and the consequent speed with which incision or wound closure can be accomplished by the surgeon with such devices as compared to the use of thread suture materials with needles and the required time-consuming tying of the suture material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,851 and 3,717,294 which describe skin staplers and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,492 which describes a particular type of staple. When staples or skin clips are used for incision or wound closure, they are removed with a special removal tool or extractor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,520, or an adaption of the staple remover, originally designed for removal of staples from paper or like material, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,984.